Possibility
by balancedbeginning
Summary: ChinaxReader. Lots of angst and trigger warning for a miscarriage.


"Mei Mei! Come in here, quickly!"

Taiwan, hearing her name being called, hastily put down the bed sheets she was folding and dashed out of the laundry room.

The sound of bare feet hitting the wooden floors echoed through the hall and down to the room you were currently resting in.

Well, at the moment, you were ready to jump with joy, but didn't dare move.

You're hand remained glued to your stomach, as well as your eyes.

Mei Mei entered the room, her face slightly flushed from the running. She quickly made her way over to your side, worry showing in her face.

So, it confused her when she saw your bright smile.

"_, what's wrong? Are you all right? Is the-"

"Mei Mei, you need to check this out," you said excitedly, cutting her off.

Finally noticing the hand cradling your stomach, Mei Mei didn't question you when you took her hand and placed it on your stomach.

Getting excited as well, Mei Mei drew her head closer to your stomach and waited patiently.

You both waited.

_Kick. Kick, kick._

Mei Mei snatched her hand away and clapped, bouncing on her feet as an ecstatic smile etched its way onto her face.

"The baby is kicking already _! Oh, I'm so happy! That must mean the baby is healthy," Taiwan gushed over the joyful moment.

You smiled, rubbing your showing tummy.

You couldn't believe it has already been almost three months and your baby was already kicking!

It filled you with so much unusual glee to have your baby respond to you like this.

After all, you would be a mother with her first child eventually, how would this not excite you?

But I bet most of you are wondering who the father is?

Mostly everyone knows him as China, as in, a country incarnation of the People's Republic of China.

You knew this as well as his real name, Wang Yao.

Now, I know it might seem strange. A human bearing the child of an immortal being, but it was something you both had gotten used to over time.

Somehow…everything seemed to just work.

Well, China wasn't currently present at the house to share this precious moment with you, his wife.

He was instead attending a meeting elsewhere, with four other well-known countries.

Of course this saddened you a little bit. At least you had his 'younger sister', Mei Mei, the country incarnation of Taiwan, who so kindly volunteered to keep you company while China was away.

Yes, in fact the rest of his family periodically came to visit you and check to see how you were doing with the baby.

Recalling everyone appearing to be concerned about the whole situation at first, it made you incredibly glad to have them eventually accept you and your baby.

Speaking of which, you and China decided to wait until the child was born to find out the gender. You both wanted to be surprised and do things in a more traditional fashion.

Coming back to the real world, you noticed Mei Mei dialing a number on her cell phone.

Holding the phone to hear ear, she waited for the dial tone to end and the voice of China to begin speaking to her.

"_Taiwan? Ai yah… I'm in an important meeting right now! Unless…Did something happen to _?"_

Taiwan sighed at her brother's sudden change in tone.

_Typical._

"Teacher, nothing is wrong with _, so please calm down. Can you take a few minutes to talk to her? You missed something rather important," and with that, Taiwan handed her phone over to you.

"__! _, are you ok? Is the baby-"_

"Yao," you giggled, "the baby was kicking a little earlier. I wish you could have been here for it," you explained, slightly confused as to why he was freaking out so much.

"_A-ah. Ok, well that's good, dear! I'm sorry I wasn't there…I'm just glad you're ok and so is the baby. Everything is fine, right?"_

"Yes, of course everything is fine, wonderful actually. I'm just a little sleepy and Mei Mei was helping out with the laundry," you sighed, really wishing he was at your side right now.

"_I see. Well then, taking a nap would be good for you. Rest is important, crucial even. I don't want you to be stressed out,"_ China replied.

""What? Don't be silly, I'm all right. Even I know my limits," you chuckled. Even if he wasn't here, you would have to make do with the sound of his voice.

"Oh and I just thought of something," you continued.

"_Hmm?"_

"I bet the baby can tell when you're home. Maybe the baby will kick around some more later tonight when you get back from the meeting. We can relax on the couch and talk about things, if you would like that."

China smiled, though you couldn't see that of course.

"I would like that much. Well then, I guess I will see you when I get home then?"

"Yup! See then, Yao. I love you."

"I love you two, _. So much."

With that, you both said your good-byes and hung up.

At that exact moment, Mei Mei reentered the room, a tray carrying two cups of herbal tea in her hands.

For the rest of the afternoon, you two chatted about the future, and sipped on your tea.

"Yo, China! About time you decided to rejoin us!" A booming voice called as China returned to the meeting room, stuffing his phone back into his jacket pocket.

"Da, you were gone for a while. We were starting to worry," Russia added.

"Ahh, he was merely talking to his sweet heart. Not that I would expect the rest of you to understand, but our dear friend here has a lover who needs more attention than some boring meeting," France interjected, slinging an arm around China's shoulder, who shuddered in disgust at the sudden proximity of France.

"You fop! These meetings are of the utmost importance. If China's personal life interferes with the meeting, then he shouldn't come at all," England argued, mostly looking for a reason to put France down.

Rolling his eyes, China shoved France's shoulder off of him.

"Yes well, Opium, not that I expect you to understand, but I just missed something rather important because of your meeting and I really don't think we need to have you bicker with France right now," China huffed, returning to his seat.

"Oh, was it about the baby," Russia asked, eerily knowing the source of China's discontent.

Everyone looked at China, all previous emotions forgotten.

Not exactly prepared to be put on the spot like this, China wasn't sure if he wanted to open up to everyone.

"Hey dude, is the baby doing ok? How about _?" America asked, completely serious.

Sighing, China decided to answer in simplest terms possible.

"_ is fine, and so is our baby. I just…missed one of the first experiences of being a 'parent'."

Everyone took their seats now, waiting for China to continue.

"Well…The baby was kicking earlier and I wasn't there to for that so…" China trailed off, a hint of sadness lacing his voice.

Russia placed his and on China's shoulder.

"But the baby is healthy, at the very least, da? All should be good as long as it stays that way. Perhaps he baby will kick later?" Russia tried to reassure his ally.

Seeing the nods of agreement and the rest of the reassuring looks from his fellow allies, China's spirits were lifted a little.

"Yes, I suppose. _ said the same thing," China smiled slightly.

"Well sounds good to me! Haha ha, well then, let's discuss our super awesome strategies on how to kick some Axis Powers butt," America stood up, shouting about his apparent newfound interest in war tactics.

And once again, the meeting room became loud and some bickering ensued. As usual.

As the night was swiftly approaching, Mei Mei was getting ready to leave you, knowing full well that China would be home by any minute now.

Standing up, you gave her a hug, mindful of your stomach.

She happily returned the hug.

"I can't thank you enough, Mei Mei," you whispered, ending your embrace.

"Oh, it's no big deal, _! I'm more than happy to take care of you while Teacher is out and about," she replied, chuckling.

But then, her gaze seemed to slightly shift from happiness to a twinge of sadness.

"I'm just glad…"

"Huh," you mumbled, clearly not sure what the sudden change in mood was about.

"Oh! Nothing! Never mind me," she replied, instantly going back to her cheerful mood.

She grabbed her purse from the kitchen and waved good-bye to you as she headed out the door.

And what do you know?

China could be seen holding his key up to where the lock would have been, had the door been closed.

He exchanged a laugh with Mei Mei and a few words before she finally left and China was home at last.

Closing the door, he turned to you, who had her arms wide open, waiting for her 'welcome home' hug.

A genuine smile spread across China's face as he gathered you into his arms in a loving embrace.

Once again careful of the baby, you wrapped your arms around his neck as he lifted you off the ground.

"Careful Yao, I might be too heavy for you now," you taunted playfully.

"You? Too heavy for me? You should know better than to underestimate my strength, _," China retorted, scoffing.

You giggled and pecked his cheek.

He carried you all the way up to the bedroom, rather than to the couch. So you assumed that two of you would settle in earlier than you expected tonight.

Change if plans, no worries.

Gently, he placed you on the bed and jokingly told you not to go anywhere while he changed into more comfortable clothing.

You hummed a random tune as your hands gently stroked your stomach, hoping to get a much wanted response.

Suddenly, a small kick made you jump with renewed joy.

"Yao! Yao, come here!"

Nearly running into the door, China swiftly darted out of the bathroom, half dressed in his boxers, and to your side.

You motioned with your hand for him to come closer, and he quickly caught on to what you were referring to.

You placed both of his hands on your stomach.

For a while, nothing happened. However…

_Kick._

You both felt the baby move!

China quickly placed his head near your stomach, his emotions overwhelming him completely.

_This is what it feels like. What it feels to be have a connection with your unborn child already._

China laughed, thrilled that his baby was clearly happy to 'see' him, from the nest set of kicks that he felt.

And then, all was still.

China snuggled you into his arms and kissed the crown of your head.

The lights out, you two began to drift off into sleep.

A hand from you and a hand from his, fingers entwined and carefully set on top of your stomach.

Protecting the most precious being to both of you.

"So I was thinking."

"Yes?"

"Maybe you could play music for the baby later? I was reading something that said the fetus reacts to gentle and soothing music in a positive way," you explained to China

"Oh? I think that sounds like a good idea. Did you have anything specific in mind," China asked, interested as he pulled his jacket on, getting ready to go to another meeting.

"Yes actually. Do you think you could play music with your er hu? I'm sure our baby would really enjoy that," you smiled, clasping your hands together.

China returned your smile.

"Why, I think that's a great idea. I can definitely do that, as soon as I dig around my mind for some songs I used to play," he replied, giving you a quick kiss on the lips before he headed out the door.

You waved good-bye and went to relax on the couch.

Mei Mei would be over soon and-

Oh.

Well that was weird.

You just felt a dull pain in your lower abdomen. It lasted for a good few minutes, but it wasn't a lot to cause you too much discomfort.

Dismissing it as hunger, you ignored the pain and took a seat on the couch.

'_Funny,'_ you thought. _'Mei Mei is taking a while to get here…'_

Wait.

Something wasn't right here.

_Ouch!_

You suddenly doubled over in pain.

_Breathe _. Just breathe._

It was difficult to do so, this pain was so intense. So unnatural. So sudden.

What is this? Was it just you or did your seat suddenly feel…wet?

You gripped the couch, afraid to move or stand.

"Someone…" you whispered.

"_! I'm coming in1 I brought breakfast," you heard Mei Mei shout from the front door.

"M-Mei Mei!" you called out in agony.

In a flash, Mei Mei was by your side, you face twisting into absolute terror at the sight of your hunched over frame.

"_. Stand up. I need you to stand, right now," Mei Mei kept her voice steady, but her hands that were extended out to you were shaking slightly.

Quickly gripping her hands, you pulled yourself up, trying to ignore the pain.

Mei Mei held back a shriek.

Blood.

_Blood on the couch in the place of where you just sitting. _

_**Blood**__. _

This was not a good thing.

"Mei Mei…" you looked into the eyes of your good friend.

"Help me…Help the baby," you breathed before passing out into her arms.

The last thing you remembered before you completely blacked out was Mei Mei wrenching her phone out of her pocket and frantically dialing three numbers.

911.

"Ok so if we attack them like this, then we should be guaranteed a victory," England finished explaining his strategy.

"Hmmm…" America mumbled.

"…Do you have something you would like to share with us, America?"

"Well…It's just that your idea was lame and boring. My idea was way cooler, dude," America whined.

"Oh pipe down! If we did things your way, we would have lost a long time ago," England scolded.

China sighed, annoyed with their immaturity.

The loud ringtone, however, shut everyone up immediately.

In fact, it wasn't just China's phone that was going off.

Everyone's phones were ringing. So obviously, they were all receiving a message.

An urgent message.

Everyone picked up their phones to receive the message.

A hospital.

Urgent.

A Wang Yao is needed to be there immediately.

_.

The baby.

Everyone rushed out of the room. China going the fastest.

For the first time in a long while, China prayed that the worst didn't happen.

Anything but that.

Couldn't he just have…Couldn't he live as if he were normal?

Couldn't at least one thing go right?

Just this one?

Don't let this be reality.

A doctor.

A hospital bed.

Words that you didn't want to hear.

Words you couldn't believe were being said to you.

What was this?

How did it happen?

"…And your husband will be sent in shortly, Mrs. Wang," you heard the doctor say to. But his voice sounded muffled.

A hand, his hand, squeezed your shoulder.

"We tried everything we could. I'm very sorry."

And then you were alone.

It didn't register with you right away, but tears were flowing freely from your eyes.

You could feel sobs shaking your body.

You felt…empty.

Completely empty.

"Yao…Yao…Where are you? Where am I? I'm alone…The doctor s-said you would be inhere shortly. Why aren't you here…" The only thing piercing the awful silence was the sound of your sobs, whimpers, and your babbling.

You didn't notice China had entered the room until he sat on the bed.

You slowly looked up at him with your tear-stained face.

His eyes were red.

So red.

The pain was evident on his face.

Obviously afraid to hurt you, break you even more, his hug didn't feel like a hug.

Until he broke down in front of you.

He pulled you close and you held onto him as you sobbed loudly into his shoulder.

For the first time in what was probably a few hundred years, China was truly crying.

By a cruel twist of fate, one of the few things he had ever wanted had been taken away from him.

Both of your hearts were broken.

But you had to say it.

"Y-Yao…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. The baby…I lost the baby…"

_Empty._

Both of your worlds felt empty.


End file.
